An appropriate vaccine is essential for a global pandemic preparedness and response. Hemagglutination inhibition assays reveal that the 2009 pandemic H1N1 viruses are antigenically homogeneous and distinct from currently circulating seasonal H1N1 viruses. Based on antigenic and genetic analysis and epidemiologic information, the WHO selected the A/California/7/2009 (H1N1) virus as the reference virus for vaccine development;inactivated and live attenuated vaccines for pandemic H1N1 were licensed in 2009. We have initiated clinical studies to evaluate the immunogenicity and infectivity of the licensed inactivated virus and live attenuated H1N1 vaccines in different age groups.